Turn of Events
by bballgirl3022
Summary: What started as celebratory drinks turns into a test of Harvey's self-control. Harvey/Mike General Season 1 Spoilers,Slash


**Title: Turn of Events**  
><strong>Author:<strong> bballgirl3022  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Harvey Spector/Mike Ross  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> General Season 1  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Slash  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own any of the recognizable characters in this piece of fiction. And I am most certainly not making a profit from this.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> What started as celebratory drinks turns into a test of Harvey's self-control.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>808  
><strong>Notes:<strong> For tiptoe39's Pearl String of Kisses in the Rain meme thing.

Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

**Turn of Events**

The celebratory drinks were Mike's idea. Harvey would have been perfectly happy to head home and sip his expensive scotch and make sure he was as prepared as possible for tomorrow's client meeting, but Mike's puppy dog eyes and dejected expression had poked at some sentiment that Harvey preferred to keep buried. So reluctantly Harvey agreed.

He hadn't expected it to be like this though, for Mike not to be the drunk frat boy that Harvey had witnessed a few weeks previous. His associate was surprisingly pleasant company and (not surprisingly) knowledgeable about plenty of topics to keep the conversation flowing while keeping Harvey's interest. It was pleasant to get to know Mike outside of work where Mike was busy caring all over Harvey's hard earned clients; Mike was still as passionate about people it was just easier to accept when his associate wasn't messing things up.

Harvey knew it was time to leave when he could feel warmth in his belly and spent more time focusing on Mike's mouth than actually listening to what the kid was saying. His fixation was annoying at best and possibly career ruining at worst. And thus he beat a hasty retreat before Harvey's alcohol addled mind thought of better uses for those lush lips.

Mike (big brain and all) was clearly not all that apt at reading between the lines because Harvey wanted to leave _alone_. He didn't want to be tempted by Mike once they weren't in public because it was unlikely that Harvey would be able to contain himself. But Mike followed behind Harvey like the good boy he was (at least that bit of training wouldn't be undone).

The few sprinkles of rain from early that day had turned into a downpour, one that drenched the two within a matter of minutes as they waited for their ride. His associate seemed to be enjoying what Harvey found to be an unfortunate circumstance on a near perfect day. Harvey would pout, but that was unbecoming of a man with his reputation. He could just make the best of the situation.

So he watched. Watched how Mike looked so incredibly young and more innocent than should be allowed in one person. Noticed how the water darkened Mike's hair and ran enticingly down smooth, pale skin until it hit the roughness of his stubble. And then he turned and Harvey examined the emotion that played across his features when Mike found himself the object of Harvey's scrutiny.

It was easier to identify the dilation of the younger man's pupils the closer Harvey got to him. And Mike, for what it was worth, didn't skitter away like a frightened lamb being confronted by a hungry lion. He merely blinked and stood perfectly still as Harvey appraised what a lovely, little sheep he had ensnared before he pounced and sampled his prey for the first time.

Mike tasted like rain and beer and something else Harvey would identify if he had more time or was a more patient man. But as it was he was overwhelmed with sensations of kissing Mike. His associate's warm body, happy hums and needy whimpers made it easy to ignore the part of his brain saying 'stop' and 'this will end badly.' He would much rather listen to the 'this is really nice' and 'bring him home'.

Harvey liked that section of his brain best, and thus kept trying to inhale Mike's essence through his mouth while manipulating his body in to a position that allowed Harvey to feel as much of Mike's heat as possible all the while 'why didn't he try this sooner' played on repeat in his brain.

A particularly loud whimper from Harvey tugging a little too harshly on Mike's hair caused him to break for air. They didn't want to cause a scene. Because as much as Harvey loved being the center of attention he'd come to notice he was quite possessive of his new associate and if Mike was going to make those wonderful noises, then they were going to be falling on Harvey's ears alone.

He steered Mike toward the car that had just arrived for him, then followed him inside and told Ray to take them home. Harvey ignored Ray's shocked look in favor of pressing his side against Mike's and soaking up reassurance that this wasn't just some spur of the moment idea. He couldn't screw up the one good working relationship he had just because it came in a pretty package. Mike was radiating this calmness and Harvey could only trust he'd thought this through because this mess up wasn't one that could easily be fixed by Harvey's charm.

They would have to work on that trust thing Mike had always been complaining about. 'Better late than never' was all he could think before deciding what would be the fastest way to get Mike out of those wet clothes.


End file.
